¿vacaciones o no vacasiones ?
by lady andrea cullen
Summary: ichigo ha decidido tomar una pequeñas vacasiones para visitar a su prima en mexico trayendo consigo a casi toda la SS y que pasaria si su prima tambien tuviera un secreto. un intento de comedia


Capitulo 1

Pvo ichigo

-kurosaki ichigo dime, de nuevo porque te tenemos que acompañar a TU viaje-

- eso es sencillo toushir...-

-para ti es capitán Hitsugaya –

- bueno como sea, no pienso dejarlos solos en MI casa porque cuando yo regrese ya no va a quedar nada- no estaba tan loco para dejar a todos ellos en mi casa SOLOS mi padre había ido de viaje a la sociedad de almas con chado e ishida a entrenar para el gran enfrentamiento de aizen y el capitán Yamamoto había enviado a toushiro,rukia , matsumoto, hinamori ,renji ,kenpachi, yachiru,byakuya ,hisagi,soi-fon y a yumichika al mundo real para que se preparan para la gran lucha de aizen y se tuvieron que quedar en MI casa , justo cuando me iba a ir de vacaciones con yuzu y karin a nuestra prima Micaela vivía hasta México o para ser precisos hasta Cancún , lo primero que necesita llevar era un traje de baño estaba haciendo mis maletas cuando entro yuzu a mi habitación.

-onii-Chan deberás nos vamos a llevar a todos ellos con nosotros- me pregunto

-pues si yuzu porque no se pueden quedar solos en nuestra casa-

- y ya le avisaste a Micaela que los vamos a llevar-

- eh… no.. le hablare-

Yuzu me miro y negó con la cabeza y salio de la recamara

Tome mi celular y teclee su numero 2 timbres y me contestaron

-hola-se oyó una voz agitada del otro lado

- hola prima estas corriendo?-

-ehhh SI estoy persiguiendo un gato- se oyeron unas risas

-y que haces persiguiendo un gato?- se oyeron gritos seguido de ¿balazos?

-ESOS FUERON DISPAROS-

-ehh no primo como crees es.. es una amiga que esta jugando videojuegos SELENA bájale el volumen a la tele-

-Ahh esta bien oye me estaba preguntando si podía llevar a unos amigos conmigo, son 10 amigos ah si y también llevare a Orihime así que somos 14 en total no importa?-

- NOO ehh digo no primo esta bien ya sabes a que hora sale el avión privado? –

-eh no….-

-sale a las 7 ,el auto estará ahí a las 5:30- mire mi reloj y eran las 5:28 tenia que apurarme

-yo los espero aquí-

-ah esta bien entonces nos vemos pronto-

-ehh sii.. byee –

Y me colgó tenia que darme prisa, estaba bajando las escaleras cunado sonó el timbre corrí a abrir la puerta y un señor vestido de traje me dijo que era el chofer y que nos iba a llevar al aeropuerto señalo la LIMOSINA? y se subió al auto y se abrieron las puertas

Como olvidarlo si mi prima era multimillonaria atrás apareció una camioneta que pidió las maletas en total eran 36 maletas las subieron entre 2 personas y se fueron al aeropuerto después de eso todos salieron en bolita y las primera en subirse a la limosina fue yachiru luego hinamori y matsumoto que estaba emocionada diciendo – al fin vacaciones – karin venia jalando toushiro que se negaba a Salir de la casa entre karin y yuzu subieron a un muy enojado toushiro que decía –KUROSAKI ME LAS VAS A PAGAR- yumichika y hisagi venían platicando y atrás venían abrazados byakuya y soi-fon la "parejita" venia muy acaramelada Inoue y rukia venían leyendo revistas de moda y hablando de actores guapos, kenpachi y renji venían en silencio

-ya no falta nadie verdad?- solo se oía un alboroto estas iban a ser unas vacaciones muy largas.

Me subí a la limosina y todos venían platicando que si esto que si aquello, yo venia

Leyendo todos los lugares turísticos de Cancún tardamos una hora en llegar el avión ya nos estaba esperando, deje a todos en la sala de espera y fui a entregar los papeles yachiru me acompaño la tuve que sobornar con dulces para que se quedara quieta incluso una señora me pregunto que si era mi hija POR DIOS SOLO TENGO 16 años regresamos a las sala y solo estaba toushiro sentado leyendo un mapa

-TOUSHIRO y los demás?-

- kurosaki no lo se yo no soy la niñera, deberías buscarlos porque el avión sale exactamente en... 15 minutos suerte-y me sonrío de una forma muy rara

Corrí como loco por todo el aeropuerto me tomo exactamente 13 minutos con 15 segundos reunirlos a todos y lograr que se suban al avión me senté en el cómodo sillón

A lado mío se sentó karin enfrente mío quedaron kenpachi y yachiru atrás se sentó yuzu y hinamori los demás se esparcieron en los lugares restantes eran exacto las 7:30 PM cuando despego el avión llegaríamos aya a las 9:30 AM ¡mas de 15 HORAS DE Vuelo! este iba a ser el viaje mas pesado en mi vida

PvO Micaela

-mica de veras te vas a tomar estos días de descanso no quiero que me dejes sola?-

-si Sel al parecer mis primos van a venir con unos amigos a visitarme pero no te preocupes vendré casi todos los días a la agencia-

-esta bien pero vienes a verme-

-esta bien tu tranquila-

- y que haces oigo mucho escándalo-

-ahh estoy sacando todas las armas de las recamaras de los invitados, en la cocina, ya quite las de la sala y me faltan las de los baños-

- okey mejor te dejo porque estas muy ocupada cuídate mándale besitos a kirara de mi parte mañana te hablo-

-okey byeee-

Ya había desalojado todo lo peligroso de la casa ahora tenia que bañar a kirara

-kirara VEN AQUÍ-

Atrás mío apareció mi "pequeña" kirara la lleve al baño y prendí la regadera me tomo 1 hora y media bañarla ya que no se dejaba toda la recamara quedo mojada, no se porque todos le tenían miedo ella era muy pacifica fue un regalo de parte de mi hermano emmet una hermosa tigresa traída directa de África, ella siempre ha estado conmigo, no sabia que iba a hacer con ella cuando llegaran mis invitados no la iba a sacar de la casa y no la podía esconder aunque esa no era tan mala idea después de pedir una pizza ya que no era mala si no pésima en la cocina me senté en el sofá a ver una película mañana en la mañana llegarían los invitados eran 14 en total y solo tenia 7 recamaras en mi casa a si que supongo que dormirían de a 2 claro kirara tendría que dormir conmigo ya eran las 11 de la noche ya me tenia que dormir mañana me tendría que levantar temprano a desactivar TODAS las alarmas y trampas apague todo y subí a mi habitación kirara se acostó a mi lado y en menos de 2 minutos caí en el mundo de los sueños

PvO Ichigo

Eran las 9 de la mañana ya faltaba poco par que bajáramos del avión y no había podido dormir en toda la noche yachiru me despertaba cada media hora preguntando que si ya llegábamos, después renji se enfermo por el mareo del avión vomitaba a cada hora pobre estaba mas blanco que el talco, la cosa se puso peor ya que kempachi no dejaba de roncar y no lo podía despertar todo los demás estaban profundamente dormidos cuando al fin pude dormir rukia me despertó solo para preguntarme donde estaba en baño ya eran las 7 de la mañana y todos ya se estaban despertando y no pude dormirme tome mas de 3 cafés llegamos al aeropuerto y una gran camioneta nos esperaba afuera todos nos subimos en ella si que era realmente enorme llegaríamos en una hora hasta su casa ya no aguantaba el sueño así que simplemente caí dormido.

Pvo karin

Ichii-ni seguía dormido y nadie se daba cuenta, pobre no durmió en todo el vuelo todos venían completamente emocionados cuando hinamori volteo a verme y me pregunto

-¿karin-Chan y como es Micaela-san?, no crees que se enoje porque vayamos todos-

-ohh como crees hinamori ella estará feliz la verdad no le importa ya que nuca esta en casa, ella es muy hermosa tiene unos ojos grises, su pelo es de color negro y lacio es mas alta que yuzu y yo su piel es casi blanca como la nieve , tiene 16 años parece una muñequita es muy inocente y linda, seguro te va a caer bien- ella solo sonrío y asintió, después de eso seguimos platicando de cosas sin importancia, cunado paro el conductor frente a una casa o mejor dicho mansión :toda estaba adornada del tema de Halloween , era cierto hoy era 30 de octubre espero que mi prima tenga muchos dulces en fin la casa era blanca parecía tener mas de 3 pisos la reja era negra y tenia flores había una fuente justo en medio a lado izquierdo se podía ver una piscina en el fondo del pasillo y a lado derecho había 3 coches un camaro ,un mercedes y un BMW todos en color negro ya que ichii-ni seguía dormido decidí bajar yo y tocar el timbre , pero primero decidí hablarle por teléfono para asegurarme que estuviera en casa un timbre y me contestaron

-hola-

-hola prima esque ya estamos a fuera de tu casa –

-ahhhh ahí voy entra, entra ahorita abro el estacionamiento- se abrió la puerta y me colgó el teléfono entre y camine hasta la puerta principal ahí estaba ella con sus enormes ojos grises su pelo negro le caía hasta los hombros vestía un lindo vestido de color azul cielo y de manga larga le llevaba arriba de las rodillas traía unas converse azules con tacón de aguja

y a su lado apareció ¿UN TIGRE? Esa era su PEQUEÑA mascota de la que nos había dicho, camine nerviosamente hasta donde estaba ella el tigre no me quitaba la mirada de encima sentía que me iba a saltar y a comer en cualquier momento mica se dio cuenta de eso por lo que vino me dio un gran abrazo y muchos besitos

-tranquila ella no muerde, me alegra que al fin vengan a visitarme pensé que ya se habían olvidado de mi –hizo un gracioso puchero

-claro que no primis como crees - y le devolví el gran abrazo de oso

-¿ohh y no me vas a presentar a todos tus amigos?-hizo una cara enojada

-ohh si claro, solo que son muy penososos- estaban iban a ser unas largas presentaciones.


End file.
